the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Deacon
Deacon — first appearance in Angels' Blood. He is co-lead with Deacon in "Angels' Judgmemt". Introduction Deacon is an ex-guild hunter, formerly known as "The Slayer"—the bogeyman of the Guild. He killed his first vampire at age eight. Now he's retired from the Guild and makes weapons that he calls "tools" for the Guild Hunters. He's married to Sara Haziz and they have a daughter named Zoe Elena Haziz. Though he's no longer an official member of the Guild, but will always be a Hunter. About Species * Human Allegiance * The Guild * Raphael Powers & Abilities * lethally skilled tracker * highly developed senses, misses nothing Occupation / Position / Title * Formerly The Slayer responsible for hunting down rogue Hunters * Former Guild Hunter * Weapons crafter * very successful weapons maker, with works commissioned years in advance Created Weapons & Tools for Hunters * Gun that fired these spinning circular babies instead of bullets * Crossbow that reloaded superfast using Deacon’s patented technology * Transmitters Habitat / Residence / Origins * New York City Character / Personality / Motivations * Intractable will * Deacon did scary really, really well. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 8 * Likes doing baby stuff Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 2 * "scary son-of-a-bitch" Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 * Zoe's daddy wakes to her slightest cry. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 Physical Description * over 6 feet tall, muscular * dark hair, golden skin * midnight-forest eyes * built like a tank * Long and beautiful lashes "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 Love Interests * Sara Haziz Connections * Family: * Spouse/Mate: Sara Haziz * Daughter: Zoe Elena Haziz * Friends: Elena Deveraux * Allies: Elena Deveraux * Enemies: Other Details * Usually heavily armed no matter where he goes * Deacon runs his ops independently from the Guild's operations. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 * Deacon's had to kill five Hunters in the line of duty as The Slayer. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 * Mr. Lacarre likes Deacon, tries to recruit him into being a vampire. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 8 Biography / History At age eight, a bloodlust-crazed vampire destroyed his entire neighborhood. By the time the Hunter got the Deacon was standing over the vampire, chopping his head off with a meat cleaver. He decided then he wanted to be a Guild Hunter—to be one of the good guys. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 8 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Simon * Rodney * Mr. Lacarre * Lucifer's Girl * Slayer (dog) * Timothy Lee * Shah Mayur * Marco Giardes * Ashwini * Jervois * Silas * Vampire Necklet * Guild Hunters * Inferno Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References''. 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" Sars crosses paths with Deacon on a job in which she's hired to bring in Rodney who she find nearly decapitated."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 He wants to join forces to find a rogue hunter who is killing vampires. She figures out that Simon, the Guild Director, sent Deacon for protection."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 2 Deacon says that's only partly it, that it coincides with his job as The Slayer. He says the Cadre may be testing not only her strength but how smart she is."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 In tracking the killer hunter, they first visit Timothy Lee in his junk yard, tranquilize Lucy—who Deacon is fond of—and put transistors on Tim's shoes since he's not home. Next, they visit Shah Mayur. Sara breaks in his thrid floor window. He'd been expecting Deacon."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 Shuh comes down to talk. They learn he works Intel for the Guild and he has no make on his body. The third Hunter they investigate is Marco Giardes who owns a gay bar, the Inferno. He's friendly and welcoming, says he plans on retiring to maintain the bar. Sara sticks a tracer to his shoe."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 : Background check reveal: Timothy had a hunt go bad and hasn’t been seen in public since. Shah really is a spy—he’d do it in a way no one would ever trace back to him; Marco is a solid hunter with a stable personal life with a vampire, so he clearly likes them."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 Sara and Deacon spend the night together. The next day, Sara suggests they may be looking at the case all wrong, that it's not a hate crime but a passion crime."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 5 They go to Timothy Lee's junk yard where Lucy doesn't charge up. By the time they're deep into the junk yard, they're surrounded by fifteen vampires. The Vampire Leader asks for a sip from Sara. They engage in battle against heavy odds, getting help from Elena to end it. The leader yields when they're all on the ground, hurt but alive—then leave. They check on Timothy who is wasted and injured with Lucy beside him."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 6 Down the road, they get stopped by the Foreign Vampire Leader who asks for help in rescuing Silas from Marco Giardes. They find that Marco has Silas locked in the basement. Silas came there with his new lover, then killed the young vampire getting him from behind—his decapitated body's behind the bar. He claims Silas set him up. He used him to try to get his Contract transferred. Silas had taken his Hunter gear. Silas' story is similar with the roles reversed."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 Mr. Lacarre brings Rodney, Mindy and Foreign Vampire Leader. Rodney identifies Silas as the killer. The Foreign Vampire Leader said he did this three decades earlier. He protected him then, but he no longer does. Sara and Deacon go there separate ways. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 8 Deacon appears in a tux at Sara's first big social event, telling her he quit as The Slayer and will now make weapons full time. He moves in with her and they adopt one Lucifer's Girl's pups from Timothy Lee—and named it Slayer. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 9 1. Angels' Blood He's gone to the store with Slayer to pick up some double-chocolate very-berry ice cream. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 2 Elena can not tell Sara anything about the job or Sara, Deacon and Zoe will be killed.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 4 He stood by Sara's side while planning to break into the Tower to find out about Ellie and made himself useful.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 2. Archangel's Kiss Wakes at Zoe's slightest crym who is almost one and a half now.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 Elena calls Sara but gets Deacon—she's sleeping, tense week. Deacon says he has an idea for a special crossbow for her to accommodate her wings. Elena tells him she plans on returning to the Guild.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 19 Galen admired her arm guards during fight training. He was surprised that she knew him personally.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 24 3. Archangel's Consort 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows Quotes : “Lucky you have the Slayer with you. Serious manpower when you need it.” —Elena Deveraux to Sara about Deacon "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 : “I decided I’d rather be one of the good guys. I don’t like tracking and executing my fellow hunters—every kill hurts like a bitch.” — Deacon "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 8 : And that, Sara suddenly knew, was why the last Slayer had chosen Deacon as his successor. The Slayer had to love the Guild with all his heart and soul. Every decision had to be made with the wrenching power of that love—Deacon would never execute a hunter without absolute, undeniable evidence. Otherwise, Marco would’ve been dead days ago. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 8 : "Something with small spinning sawblades might be better - let me work on it. You can use the bolts for chipping and the blades for serious defense." A pause. "You are coming back to the Guild?".Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 19 : Illium gasped. "Now you've got Galen by the short and curlies. He has wet dreams about getting into Deacon's . . . weapons shed." — Illium Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 24 Book References ✥ Category:Guild Members Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Lead Characters